


(Not) Lost In Translation

by Chima1675



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Xenolinguistics, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chima1675/pseuds/Chima1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation errors between Alternian and English sometimes turn out interestingly.</p><p>Art fill for northernvehemence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northernvehemence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernvehemence/gifts).



'Ah Kebdi~!  Liver of mine, my eyes~'

(In Arabic, someone so close to you that the thought of them being taken away is physically painful, can be called ‘kebdi’ or ‘my liver’.  A similarly intense term of endearment is ‘aeuni’ or ‘my eyes’)

 

'You've got an awfully long tongue for someone facing down a legislacerator!'

'I can't ever tell if you're flirting with me or threatening me…but it's awesome.'

(In Arabic, instead of saying ‘you’ve got a big mouth’ (aenduk fam kabir), you say ‘you’ve got a long tongue’ (aenduk lusaan tauweel))

**Author's Note:**

> I was amazed there was a 'xenolinguistics' tag already, haha! So awesome.


End file.
